A common office acccessory is the manual hole puncher, which is typically of metal construction with hinged parts including a base, a handle and a set of metal cylindrical pins. The pins are arranged to be depressed by the handle so that they extend downward to punch holes in the paper and extend into holes formed in the base. The mechanical arrangement is simple yet expensive to manufacture and assemble, since it consists of various parts requiring precision manufacturing and assembly.
In many applications, the development of improved plastic engineering materials has allowed replacement of a metal structural component with a suitable plastic. The benefits to be derived from the use of plastic materials include reduced cost and manufacturing time, reduced weight and many other benefits.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a plastic hole puncher, which can be manufactured as a one-piece unit capable of easy assembly by folding various sections into place.